I'm Always Here For You
by lightningharu
Summary: Tohru finds something out, but only after she bumps into Ritsu at the store, then the rest of the gang ends up at her place and she tells them, If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you. One shot, no couples did this for school!


I'm Always Here for You

Simple little thing i did at school!

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Sang a girl with long brown hair and big, brown eyes.

"Good morning!" she said

"Morning!" said a young man with short black hair and black eyes.

"Tohru?" he asked

"Yes Shigure." She replied

"Would you go to the store and get some things for me? I'm just too lazy to get it myself." He said

"Alright!" she said

So Tohru left to go to the store and said morning to every person she passed. She walked through the store getting leeks, strawberries, carrots, ect. When she was about to pick up some peaches she heard a loud crash and then right after it she heard,

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" that kept repeating itself. She walked over to where the voice was coming from and noticed a young man with long light brown hair.

"Ritsu!" she asked with a big sweat drop on her head.

"Tohru!" he replied walking really fast to her.

"IaccidentlyknockedintotheladiescartandtippeditoverandIwassayingI'msorryand…." He said really fast like.

"It's okay Ritsu, why don't you come back to Shigure's house with me, and I'll fix you a cup of tea. Okay?" she asked

"Okay!" he replied as they both walked back to Shigure's house with the groceries.

"Shigure, I'm back! Ritsu's here with me." She said as they entered the house.

"Ritsu!" he said peeking his head out of his room.

"Hi Shigure!" he said as he sat down by the table.

Shigure walked out of his room and over to the table to talk to Ritsu, when Tohru asked the both of them

"What can of tea can I get you?"

"Green tea." They both replied

"And some banana's too, please." Ritsu said

So Tohru went off into the kitchen to get the tea ready and some banana's.

"So Ritsu, what'd you do?" asked Shigure

Ritsu looked down replied,

"I heard Yuki and Akito talking yesterday and then I heard a whip. Akito saw me and when he opened the door, I was saying I'm sorry so many times that he motioned me to go back to my room and tell no one."

"So that's why he hasn't come out of his room today." Shigure thought out loud

"Ritsu, you got to say positive things more often, not negative. If you keep saying sorry all the time, you're putting yourself down every time." Said Shigure

Tohru came back with tea and banana's and set them down on the table. Then she said

"I'm going upstairs to check on Yuki."

"Okay." Said Shigure

So Tohru left to go upstairs to check on Yuki.

'knock, knock'

"Yuki, I brought you some lunch." She said

She opened the door and walked in. Tohru hadn't heard what Ritsu said. Then she found the grey haired boy. Yuki was standing on the landing outside of his room, looking out into his garden. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. She gasped at what she saw on his arms and legs. Yuki turned around from his thoughts and noticed what she was looking at. Then she fainted.

"Miss Honda!" he yelled as he grabbed her before she fell down.

"Miss Honda, Miss Honda! Wake Up!" he yelled again.

'I shouldn't have let this happen, how could I have been so stupid!' he thought slapping himself mentally. Tohru came to her senses and woke up, only to see Yuki in more pain.

"Yuki, what happened to you?" she asked "Where did all these bruises and cuts come from?"

"A…Aki….Akit…" he said

"You're bleeding, hold on!" she said.

So she ran to her room and grabbed her first aid kit and ran back to Yuki's room. She started cleaning the wounds and he flinched every time. Then she started to bandage them up. Then while she was bandaging his arm he said

"Akito did this to me."

"What! Why!" she said

"Because I've been disobeying him for the past 5 years." He replied

"But why would he do that something like that?" she asked

"Because Akito likes to get revenge." Said an orange haired boy.

"Kyo!" said Tohru in surprise

"Yeah, he beats me too. Just because I'm the year of the cat." He said

"Kyo, let me bandage you up too." Tohru said

So the 3 of them stayed up there and talked. Then the 3 of them all walked downstairs, when Shigure said,

"THEY'RE ALIVE! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Shut up Shigure!" said Yuki and Kyo as they walked over to whack him.

"Did you guys come back from Egypt?" asked a young man with long black hair over an eye.

"Shigure, I told you too shut…… Hatori?" said Yuki

He turned around to see Hatori sitting next to Shigure, drinking some tea.

"Ah Hatori! What would you like for dinner? I mean I still owe you for the time you came to check up on me." She said

"How about leek stew." He replied

"Leek stew it is!" she said as she marched off into the kitchen.

Kyo had turned blue at the mention of leeks.

"So Yuki, Kyo, how do feel? Cuts wise." Hatori asked

"Better than before." Said Yuki

"I could barely practice this morning." Said Kyo "Now I can move a lot better."

"Well Tohru did a good job, but I'm still wondering if you came out of King Tuts tomb." He said

Then Tohru came out and put the food on the table, everyone sat down and ate. After they were done, Shigure said

"Hatori, didn't you have something to tell Tohru?"

"Yes, Akito would like to see you tomorrow." He said

"She can't go alone! I'm going with her!" said Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"Alright, you might want to go as well Shigure." He said

Then Tohru picked up all the bowls and started walking towards the kitchen, when she turned around and said

"You know I'm always here for you guys, if there is something you need to talk about you can always come to me and I can help out the best way I can."

With that she walked off into the kitchen. When she came back out they all heard a big crash and 2 loud annoying voices. One yelling

"KYO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" it was a girls voice and Kyo was already trying to run if Shigure wasn't holding him down and the other voice was a mans and yelling

"YUKI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"

The 2 people had walked in. There was a girl with long brown hair hugging, no more like squeezing the living day lights out of Kyo. The other was a man with long silver hair and was trying to talk to Yuki.

"Ayame, Kagura, what are you both doing here?" asked Hatori

"Well we had found out that my dear brother and Kyo-kun," said the silver head

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Kyo

"that they were both injured and had to come over and make sure that they were both okay." Said Ayame

At this time Kyo was on the ground trying to catch his breath. Tohru was still standing shocked that they both came. Yuki was still trying to find earplugs.

"Alright, I'll be leaving in an hour, so be ready by that time." Hatori said

"Um. I could go get some dessert if you would like?" Tohru asked

"Sure, why not." Said Yuki

"I'll help you." Said Kagura.

So with that, they all had dessert and talked. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori were all thinking about what Tohru had said earlier.

"You know I'm always here for you guys, if there is something you need to talk about you can always come to me and I can help out the best way I can."

When Tohru said

"What happened to Ritsu?"

"Oh, I sent him back to the main house." Said Shigure

Main House

"Good Evening, Good Evening." Ritsu was saying to all the servents.

"I'm sorry, let me help you with that."

Dessert

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" asked Tohru

"Who knows." Said Shigure

THE END!

How was it? Pweease let me know in a review on what you think!


End file.
